The present invention relates to communication networks, and, more particularly, to methods, electronic devices, communication networks, and computer program products for discovering a phone-based Web server.
The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet includes the World Wide Web (WWW) service facility, which is a client/server-based facility that includes a large number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which Web pages or files reside, as well as clients (Web browsers), which interface users with the Web pages. The topology of the World Wide Web can be described as a network of networks, with providers of network services called Network Service Providers, or NSPs. Servers that provide application-layer services may be referred to as Application Service Providers (ASPs). Sometimes a single service provider provides both functions.
A Web server that resides on a mobile terminal, for example, may be used in a variety of ways. For example, a user may allow his/her friends and/or family to access the user's photo album or other media residing on the user's phone. A user may be able to create and host blogs without having to rely on third-party service providers. A user may be able to use the mobile terminal as a remote camera in either still or video mode. A user may be able to access the phonebook and/or address book on the mobile terminal and edit it remotely, for example, from a computer with a more convenient keyboard and display. Business colleagues may sectirely access each other's calendars to check availability and reserve meeting times without the need to access a corporate network. A user may be able to securely access a mobile terminal to check incoming messages even if the user has left the phone in a remote location.
Unfortunately, mobile terminals are typically not discoverable via their Internet Protocol (IP) addresses through the Domain Name System (DNS) because their IP addresses are private. Moreover, IP addresses for mobile terminals are often dynamic and registering IP addresses for mobile terminals may be impractical because of the sheer number of mobile terminals that are in service.